


Tears of an angel

by KaiZer



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Begging, Bondage, Boyfriends, Dom/sub, Edging, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, S&M, Slave Cloud, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiZer/pseuds/KaiZer
Summary: "Take it, little slut! Take it!" Zach demanded wanting to pull Cloud out of the thoughts that hurt him far worse than what he was doing to his physical form. He tried to drive out the younger male's self-doubt and leave him in nothing but a state of pure bliss.Too few people have what it takes to make it into Soldier. Let alone the highest rankings. When things become too hard one lover does whatever he can to bring his lover the peace to face another trying day of training.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Tears of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely dedicated to my beautiful fiance @poxisafox who did the beta reading for this fic and also gave me the prompt to start writing today.

"Oh god, pmfphff!" 

The screams of pleasure-filled pain were cut off as a calloused hand clamped down over Cloud Strife's mouth. Muffling his sound and adding to the feeling of helplessness tight in his chest. The filthy blonde slut was experiencing strong reactions to his owner.

Cloud's limbs were tied across the table and fastened in place, his fair skin littered with bruises, welts and scratch marks. His trembling thighs were spasming as his legs strained against the thick cuffs spreading him wide and leaving him trapped, naked against the table. 

Blood pooled on the tabletop as it trickled out of his torn ass. Zach Fair's hips and cock were driving a brutal fucking so steadily into Cloud that he screamed with each downward thrust of Zach's hips. 

"Take it slut! You're going to take this cock until it's satisfied inside of you, and you're going to like it!" 

The growl in his ear made the blonde slut tremble and buck. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried so hard to wring his wrists from the bonds holding him bared for Zach to devour. 

The screams began anew as Zach hoisted up the blonde's legs and forced them around his waist. Slamming himself into Cloud as his fingers curled around Cloud's cock. Forcefully stroking Cloud until the precum began to flow, and the sounds of pleasures started to mingle with his screams. Cloud's hips now rocking and bucking back on their own, his eyes tilting backwards as he began to strain into the thrusts inside of him. 

As Zach's cock went harder, Cloud's prostate sung in pure pleasure despite the abuse the rest of his anus was taking. Each thrust driven into the now thrashing blonde pushed him closer and closer to the brink of cumming on his cock.

In the moment of bliss, as he felt his whole body arching off of the table, he felt himself about to explode, but a firm grip wrapped itself around the base of his cock. It effectively cut off the orgasm that so desperately wanted to come out of him. His hips bucked wildly, blonde locks flying as he thrashed his head about in desperate denial. 

" Please! Master Please!!!!" 

The screams went unheeded as Zach denied his release. A thick, coarse twine wrapping itself about his cock and balls. Trapping him in that constant state of desperate arousal. A state made all the worse by the brutal fucking he received from the black-haired Soldier. 

Minutes bled into hours as Zach came inside of the blonde slut at his mercy. After three hours, he unchained the sobbing mess and dropped him onto the floor. Laughing cruelly while watching the man try and crawl away from him. Zach almost let him before he caught Cloud by the hair, hoisting him up to a standing position. Zach forced Cloud against the worn wood door, driving inside him as he raised Cloud's leg over one muscley arm. 

Bracing the other by the back of his neck, shoving his cheek into the door until it nearly rubbed itself raw as he continued to fuck him. Zach loved the sounds of distress and desire endlessly falling out of the blonde. Long ago had the tears tried up as Cloud became too tired to continue sobbing, but the screams showed that he was still fully present in the moment, which was what Zach preferred.

He wanted to pull Cloud out of the thoughts that hurt him far worse than what he was doing to his physical form. He tried to drive out the younger male's self-doubt and leave him in nothing but a state of pure bliss.

Spinning the blonde about Zach lifted his other leg and began to drive himself into him so hard the door rattled and shook under his barrage of thrusts. He did not stop until he felt a wetness on his thighs once more. Zach did not need to look down to know he had torn the other again, but from the renewed screams and the way those arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, he knew that his slave felt it too.

"Take it, little slut! Take it!" Zach demanded as he fucked into him one last time, his cock already growing numb and aching from the continual abuse to the blonde.

He loved the way Cloud whimpered and pressed his desperate, leaking cock against his stomach. Zach could see the desperate desire to cum in the slut's eyes as his whole body trembled and clung to him. Bucking and thrusting down onto the cock, pumping in and out of his abused hole. 

With a shout of pure pleasure, Zach slammed his hips up into him one last time. Letting his cock erupt inside of the slave, loving the way that he arched and whined against him as yet another load of cum filled his ass. The way that the blonde slumped onto his shoulder and wailed was what told Zach he'd reached what he was striving for. He wrapped his arms around the slighter frame and carried him through the door adjoining their bedroom to their playroom. 

Sidestepping the bed and going instead to the massive ensuite bathroom to get the hot water running in the walk-in bath. Leaving the blonde on his hips as he worked to get the tub just right, filled to the brim with water hot enough to ease all their aches without burning them too severely. Zach took a little extra time and filled the water with a few essential oils to help their muscles and encourage recovery.

Zach didn't remove himself from inside of Cloud as he settled them both within the water, but at least the sobbing had resolved itself a little. Running his fingers through that golden hair as he slowly turned the other male around to rest his head back on his broad shoulders, he worked gently to clean every inch of him. 

Dragging his fingers over Cloud's thighs, his stomach, his hips. Teasingly avoiding that still bound cock as it strained, and the blonde pressed forward as if to push into a touch that was not there.

Kisses littered Cloud's pale shoulders and neck and soon trailed themselves down his jaw. Kissing over his cheek and temple along with the corner of his eye. 

Finally, once Zach was finished washing the sweat and gunge out of his favourite blonde hair, he reached down to unwind the twine from that aching shaft. His free hand now wrapping around him as soft, gentle thrusts started filling the blonde's ass. 

The first two drew a pitiful moan and whimper of pain from the blonde's lips but soon, with the warmth of the bath and the stroking of his cock he began to moan out in pleasure. Bucking and arching, thrusting into the hand on him as his head lolled back onto his shoulder, and he buried his face in the side of Zach's neck.

"Zach!"

Zach's name on the other's lips was such a thrill of desire. He did not mind the formal "master" dropped in these moments because this tenderness always brought his baby back to him. 

"Shhh, just enjoy it, Cloud! Cum for me, baby!" 

The softly whispered command was enough to drive the blonde to arch his hips as he screamed softly and filled the water with his cum. His chest heaving and his body slumping back against the man holding him upright as he finally lost all consciousness.

Zach did not need to cum inside of Cloud now that the other was unconscious, so instead, he pulled himself out and set about the task of cleaning him up. Drying him off and carrying him to their bed to get them laid down for the night.

~~~

"Soldier Firsts Class Zach reporting in!" Zach stated as he joined the recruits and men the next morning after a debriefing with Sephiroth. 

Zach spotted Cloud being reprimanded for mistakes made previously. Zach hid a smirk at the way the other male just jerked his chin up higher and met the gaze of the officer aloofly, and stated firmly. 

"Yes, Sir!"

"Atta boy, baby." 

Zach murmured, knowing that he had lifted his lover's morale enough to face anything the idiots training him could throw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out other fics I've done and Tumblr only ficlets at https://kaizerswrittencorner.tumblr.com/  
> Check out for Twitter for updates on when I'm posting and other creative things: https://twitter.com/Kai__Zer


End file.
